scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
OCCUPY SAMIZDAT: COPYPASTA FOUNDATION PROGRAM
https://www.facebook.com/groups/267743436592740/permalink/429278370439245/ http://allagainsttheonepercent.blogspot.com.au/2012/06/occupy-samizdat-copypasta-program.html BEGIN COPYPASTA ‎"-The Anarchist Project- 1. 7 probably closer to 8, but yeah billion people celebrate the globel collapse of capitalism and the state. And ask themselves, how do we provide food, water, shelter and a cultured social life when the cities are toxic and all the fossil fuel is now floating in a cloud over our heads? 2. As vast tracts of aggricultural land is free from corporate control, the eath is rapidly sprinkled with aggricultural communes to deal with the pressing problem of mass starvation( turns out we did not need a computor to tell us to grow food . . . and to do it quickly) helping us find the best agricultural ecology for the local conditions would be nice though, as would a maybe helpful robotic labour... ;) All you need for a generator enough to power a computer is some copper wire to wind and a scrounged bike... This is already being done in africa 3. Lack of transport means the aggriculureal communes have to create their own city centres. Good old mud brick is the most unfucked up and flectible resource left intact by capitalism . . . so tens, hundreds, or even thousands of communes\communities work together to build city centers within their communal networks for the exchange of food and small workshop goods. The city centers reflect the personalities of all the individually different communes\communities which in turn reflect the personalities of the individuals living in them. The citys all appear in organic, mostly rounded shapes. They are inventive and creative buildings and land scapes. Some are markets and others are museums and works of art and so on. These cities become points of exchange that generate a social life through dymamic culure. Just like crowds of people, in the crowded cities, there is far more difference of design than sameness. best mudbrick is straw mixed with mud dried... I suspect housing would also be made of odds and ends like bits of metal lying around y'know, waste not want not Scrounging will happen and there'll be a lot to scrounge Maybe the cities will be circular >^.^< 4. The social fabric, is the law of culture, the law of culture is dynamic and under the decentralized control of everyone according to where they live and work. It is considered a crime to try to make a decision about someone elses home, work place, community or city. Street councils run streets. Streets have aggricultureal land and produce what ever they like. What each street delivers to market is a point of pride. ok, some circular cities, but there'll be plenty of other shapes too :D 5. There are many languages and cultures across the globe as well as many common hybrids. Hierachical power and homogenization are considered as the enemy and many people are prepared to fight to the death to protect their freedom. will probably end up being a trading language, but shakespear was always better in the original klingon 6. Everything is organized by street councils and workers co-ops. Were every necessary, a spokes council structure links communities and guilds. 7. And yes, people have had the brains to organize roads, schools and hospitals. 8. People have also organized defence militas with rotated members to defend their communities and cities against the constant raise of small groups of troble makers such as religious nuts and capo-fascists just like they should have done 5000yrs ago. 9. Life is not just a comfortable day in the local art center, it is a challeng for many as there are alway new problems and every street has its own hall and every community its own spokes council and every city it own square or ampitheatre to discuss and deal with this sometime comfortable and some times problematic life. YAY!" BTW people freak out about global warming, or go into deep denial about it But did you know it's greening the sahara... Serious... http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2009/07/090731-green-sahara.html I guess there's some justice in the world Bumpity END COPYPASTA Cut and paste, cut and paste these are our sacred toolz :D KEEP THE GOOD STUFF COMING PEEPS!